lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis 6/The Brotherhood of Tabuu/Timeline C
TIMELINE A TIMELINE B Chapter 9: The Dry Dunes (Bad Timeline) >Destroy the village. >Look for another entry point. Robin decides to destroy the village, but the portal has disappeared, meaning that destroying the village was pointless. Finn and Jake gather the villagers and take them to the Tree Fort for BMO to keep watch of them. As they leave, Doronjo appears and wants to claim treasure near the village, which would have destroyed the village but since you've already destroyed it, there's no point in not letting her have it. Doronjo takes the treasure and leaves. Tails claims that the Crystal Gems have found a entry point in the Crystal Cesspool, so you head there. Chapter 10: Crystal Cesspool Mario, Homura, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Finn, Jake, Sonic and Tails head to the Cystal Cesspool and prepare to enter the portal with Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst. Just then, a mirror breaks, freeing Lapis. Lapis angrily attacks the Crystal Gems and a fight ensues. As Lapis is defeated, Jhudora steps from the shadows and claims Lapis' trophy for her own before vanishing. Just then, the portal disappears again. Tails says they have one last shot at getting into the Brotherhood Dimension; into a wilderness. Chapter 11: The Surface Simon, Kamina, and Yoko break free from the Underground Village and reach the surface, where they encounter two Ganmen. Faced with the two new enemies, Simon runs the Lagann away as Yoko explains that there were originally three Ganmen, one of which was the one that fell down into the underground village. Simon starts trying to dig his way back down, but the Lagann gets kicked before he gets very far. When Kamina then emerges from the cockpit to face the Ganmen, they attempt to crush him. Simon has the Lagann carry him away before he gets squished, but an unsatisfied Kamina questions how long Simon is going to keep running away. Yoko manages to keep the Ganmen at bay by standing up and firing several shots with her gun, however, the Lagann then seems to run out of power and won’t move anymore. Fortunately for the three of them, a hail of gunfire comes flying from behind them, courtesy of Yoko’s friends. All the bullets manage to bring down one of the Ganmen, so the other one picks up the hairy pilot and makes its escape. Yoko explains to Kamina that the pilot was a beast man, and strangely enough, they come attack in the morning and leave in the evening. As it gets dark, they come across Mario, Homura, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Finn, Jake, Steve, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Sonic and Tails. The Fighters of Lapis tell the three that they need to find a portal which is under a mountain. Cocky as always, Kamina gets Simon to drill through the mountain and accidentally land in the Brotherhood Dimension, in which the group follow him through. Chapter 12: Victory! This marks the end of Act 1. As Simon lands in the Brotherhood Dimension, followed by the Fighters of Lapis, the Brotherhood consisting of Tabuu, Taizo, and Bosslady are already waiting for them. Taizo and Bosslady have Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers held captive behind two Omega Doors, which can only be freed with a defeat of a Brotherhood Member. Tabuu also hides behind a door, which the Fighters of Lapis agree to get last. After defeating both Taizo and Bosslady, Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers explain that their powers are useless in this dimension but they encourage the Fighters of Lapis to press forward into defeating Tabuu for the last time. Tabuu appears, with all his old counterparts (Tabuuseid, Past!Tabuu, Glitch Tabuu, End of Days Tabuu) and the five all attack the Fighters of Lapis at the same time. After this tough boss fight, the Brotherhood Dimension gets planted with a souped-up red matter bomb (with help from Spock), which will utterly destroy Tabuu and the Brotherhood, who are all knocked out cold. The Fighters of Lapis return to their home dimension and celebrate. They have no idea what lies ahead. Chapter 13: The Beginning of a New War It is two months later and most of the Fighters of Lapis have disbanded, now that the threat of Tabuu and the Brotherhood is no more. Mario, Homura, Robin, Chrom, Iron Man, and Wii Fit Trainer now make up the Fighters of Lapis, taking on smaller villains. Mario still has not seen either Luigi or Batman since their disappearance, but Homura assures him it's fine. Iron Man states that they could probably just use his Ultron idea, but Homura is very much against it after seeing Madoka die so many times in front of her eyes. And so they just wait, waiting for the new big villain to come. But they never come. Then one day, during a fight with Risky Boots, it does. Strange creatures called Risen begin to appear, and they don't seem to disappear after the fight. Mario calls up Tails to investigate these Risen, and Tails joins the Fighters of Lapis as a researcher, with Sonic tagging along again. They head to a forest, where the Risen seem to be appearing. Chapter 14: Smokey is Probably Pissed Mario and the Fighters of Lapis camp out in the forest, where Wii Fit Trainer teaches them meditative poses to pass the time. They fall asleep, but Chrom wakes up once his "Chrom-senses" tingle. Homura follows him, believing he may be onto something. It turns out to be nothing, but then the ground shakes and lava erupts, setting the forest on fire. Homura looks as a time gate opens, with Risen spewing out. Chrom fights off the Risen, but soon gets overwhelmed, and so does Homura, who can't reverse back time as the Risen have her in a dead lock. Suddenly, a mysterious stranger appears out from the portal, who looks like Marth but with a mask. "Marth" slays the Risen and helps out Homura, with her assisting Chrom. She vanishes after helping them, running off to who knows where. The Fighters of Lapis fight off the Risen that have appeared in the forest, and begin to call up a bunch of old members to find out where the Risen came from and how to stop them. Chapter 15: Tournament Battle The Fighters of Lapis decide they need more allies to take out the Risen threat, so they head to Candy Kingdom for help. Doronjo now owns the throne thanks to her massive wealth from the village, although she agrees on a barter; if they agree on the terms that if they win against Doronjo's powerful team, Princess Bubblegum is still ruler, but if Doronjo's team wins then they get to keep the throne. Her team seems to be pretty tough, consisting of "Marth", Metallia and the Hundred Knight, Baymax, Gold Lightan, Azrael, Y.V, and Axiadin. Chrom agrees, but mainly to see if he can get more information about this "Marth" fella. After a long battle, it is revealed that "Marth" has some kind of "Falchion" of sorts, incredibly similar to Chrom's, but not quite. She appears to know his moves though. The Fighters of Lapis win and Doronjo is banished. Princess Bubblegum and her Gumball Guardians join the Fighters of Lapis. Chapter 16: La Manana All seems to be going well, with plenty of members returning to the Fighters of Lapis. With the exception of "Marth", most of Doronjo's team joined them and Finn, Jake, Marceline, Mordecai, Rigby, Touko, Fennel, Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Blue Mary, Princess Athena, Luise Meyrink, Terry and Andy Bogard, Bat & Visor, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Knuckles, Peach, Daisy, and Miku Hatsune all joining the fight. They learn that a girl named Noodle is under threat of assassination, and they head to Windmill Island which is currently floating over a desert in Plegia. Plegian soldiers begin attacking them, mainly because of Chrom. After attacking the Plegian soldiers, they find one that's not like the others named Tharja, who is in love with Robin. Jet planes begin circling the Windmill Island, and Bonne Jenet uses a anchor to get everyone up there. The Fighters of Lapis fight off a bunch of soldiers that are led by a man named the Boogeyman. As they get close, the Boogeyman vanishes. Suddenly a explosion is lobbed at the island and everyone falls off. Mario for a second begins to believe Noodle is dead, before Jake reveals that he saved her. Noodle joins the team. Chapter 17: Who? Noodle attempts to contact her former band mates, but all that she can get out of all the numerous phone calls is that they're on a place called Plastic Beach. Homura urges that they build up more forces, with Mario and Chrom stepping outside to talk. Mario believes that Homura is becoming too controlling, and that they need to find out more about these Risen forces before gathering such a large army. Chrom states it's likely that she's just trying to take the leadership role for her own. Mario disagrees, stating there must be something else. They get two more recruitment: Pit and Palutena. Just then, they notice "Marth" watching from the bushes. "Marth" appears and tells them that an attempt at Wario's life will be made at his castle. As "Marth" leaves, Palutena admits that "Marth" is pretty good looking, which causes Pit to gargle a bunch of words. They head to Wario's castle, where they find a ship has found itself on top of it. They head inside, to find that bunch of space pirates of sorts have infiltrated Wario's castle. The leader of the space pirates introduces himself as Starlord, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, which leads Pit to ask "Who?" Although the two parties battle, Chrom and Drax begin to relate to each other, which makes them question their motives. The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Fighters of Lapis stop fighting and become allies, with the Guardians stating they just wanted the Tesseract from Wario's collection of priceless artifacts, as it's a Infinity Stone. Wario, Starlord, Drax, Gamora, Rocket Racoon, and Groot join the Fighters of Lapis, although the addition of the Infinity Stones confuzzles them a bit. Is someone after them? Chapter 18: Things Get Split Category:Subpages Category:Stories